wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coratha and the egg
Characters Coratha Egg/Samantha Sayde Envy Nightingale Mangrove Story Coratha was visiting the mainland again. It wasn't anything special, just a simple visit to the mainland. But to Coratha, it was everything. Finally, after six months of Exploring and researching she was finally going back to the rainforest. She was going to get to see her Tribe again. She may be part Icewing, Nightwing, and a Rainwing, but the Nightwing tribe was the one that really made her feel at home. If only Marrowseer was still there... A rush of anger suddenly bubbled up to the surface. Things had been perfect when he was alive. She had been his personal assistant and helped him with anything he needed. But then the Dragonets had come along and ruined everything! Not only had they destroyed everything they worked so hard for, they also ended up killing Marrowseer! She would never forgive them for that. The only Dragonet she liked in the slightest was Glory. And possibly Sunny... She thought about the friends she had left behind and the dragons she had come to know over the small amount of time she was with them. Were they Okay? Were things going Okay? So many questions swirled around in her mind. She hadn't been to the Rainforest since Marrowseer died. She soared over the cold reaches of the Ice kingdom, careful to stick to places where she wouldn't be noticed. She was lucky it was nighttime, otherwise her black scales would stick out like a splash of color in a black and white painting. Finally, it started to feel warmer. She breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth that touched her scales. She had gotten used to tropical temperatures. The Kingdom of sand was in sight. She flew a little faster, anticipation was getting to her. She flew over the warm sand and smiled. The desert was cool, but it was much warmer than the Ice kingdom. She tried to remember where the tunnel was supposed to be. Somewhere around here was all she could think of. She cursed and landed in a sand dune. She had forgotten where to find the tunnel that led to the rainforest. She would just have to wait till the mouth was uncovered. Then she'd be able to get back into the rainforest. She had no idea when that would be though... She looked around, unsure of what to do. Finally she curled up and put her tail over her snout. Whatever the morning would bring, let it be a good one. Coratha woke up to the smell of meat being roasted over a fire. She yawned and stretched, and sat up. Funny, she didn't remember roasting anything. "Hey, she's awake! " a voice called. Coratha's head shot up. There was someone here! She looked around and came face to face with a male Sandwing. He grinned at her, something she had almost thought impossible. "Hi there! " he said. Coratha frowned. She was not in the mood to talk to a annoying Sandwing. "Hi. " She said flatly. She turned away and started walking, but the Sandwing cut her off. "I'm Envy! Who are you? " he asked her. Coratha studied him for a minute. "Cora." She said finally. She wasn't going to give him her full name yet. She didn't trust him enough for that. Infact, she didn't trust him at all. She didn't like the weird way he was looking at her. She moved around him and continued walking. Deciding it was time for her to find the cave that leads to the rainforest. "Where are you going?! " He called after her. Coratha sighed and just kept on walking. But Envy followed her. His smile faded. "Don't you want something to eat? " he asked her. Coratha stopped and hesitated. She Was hungry... "Fine. I'll eat, then I'll leave." she muttered. Envy's grin reappeared and he led her to a fire. There were some lizards and snakes on a stick being roasted over it. Coratha sat down. Then a female Sandwing appeared. Coratha felt her throat tighten. She gazed at the Sandwing with wonder. She was beautiful... The prettiest dragon she'd seen on her travels. And that's saying alot. The Sandwing gazed at her coldly. "And who is this? " She asked. Coratha was about to say when Envy beat her to it. "This is Cora!" He said. The female Sandwing looked her over. "you don't look like a regular Nightwing." She observed. "I'm not." Coratha told her. The Sandwing nodded. "I'm Sayde. I think the food is done. Do you want lizard or snake?" Sayde asked. "Lizard." Coratha replied. Sayde took the stick off the fire and plucked a couple lizards up and handed them to her. Coratha thanked her and began eating her lizards. "So what brings you to the Sand kingdom?" Sayde asked her. Coratha felt mixed emotions. Should she tell them about what she's looking for? Sure they might be able to help, but she didn't like sticking around with dragons anymore than she had to. Although some strange part of her wanted to spend as much time with Sayde as possible. Work in progress.. Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)